Rita
Rita is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker at the Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Burgeria Chef Loves: Garlic Hates: Subtitles Rita moved to Burgerburgh shortly after winning a job at Papa’s Burgeria. Rita works tirelessly all day behind the counter with her co-worker and friend, Marty. With her trusty Flipper 5000, Rita can craft the most delicious burgers around town. On her few days off, Rita loves watching the latest blockbuster movie at the Sugarplex Theater. Appearance Rita has medium-dark skin with brunette hair, and light green eyeshadow. She wears a striped green T-Shirt with a blue collar, a blue skirt with a white belt and green shoes. She used to wear a version of this with jeans and less detail until Papa's Taco Mia!, where she wore her Burgeria outfit. During the Sugarplex Film Fest holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she dons a black shirt and skirt accompanied by a red and yellow striped vest. Rita also wears a white belt and a pair of 3D glasses. Clean-Up Her shirt and hair are slightly altered. Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 mushrooms (Bottom) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *Sliced into quarters Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *2 Cherries *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Toast *Raspberries *Blueberry Toast *Powdered Sugar *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom bun *Medium patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Fried Egg (only Burgeria To Go) *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Wings *3 Buffalo Wings *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *2 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Mustard *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle and Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Gingerbread Man (No other toppings in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Gingerbread Man (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (Cloudberry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapples *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *Cherry, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Hurry Curry (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Garlic Rush (No other seasonings in other holidays) *6 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapples *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Syrup *3 Bananas *Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Tree Donut (Ring with Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Festive Swirl Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) *Regular Tree Donut with Blueberry Custard (French Cruller in other holidays) **Festive Swirl Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Tree Donut (Chocolate Round in other holidays) **Festive Swirl Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Candy Cane Drizzle (Vanilla in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Spicy Garlic Wings *3 Buffalo Wings *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *2 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Cheeseria *Beetbread with Havarti Cheese (Flatbread in other holidays) *Grilled Chicken *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Buffalo Sauce in other holidays) *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Cheese **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Lemon Cake * Cupcake 1 ** Green Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cherry * Cupcake 2 ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cloudberry ** Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Gingersnap Crust * Pineapple Filling * Vented Crust * Candy Cane Drizzle (All Over) (Cherry Syrup in other holidays) * 8 Frosted Wreaths (Outer Ring) (Kiwi Slices in other holidays) * 8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Italian Sausage. *In Cupcakeria & Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Santa Cookie Drizzle. * In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with the Small Cup. *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Dreamsicle Topping. * In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Festive Swirl Icing. * In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Frosted Wreaths. Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 26 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 40 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 4 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 57 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 16 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 38 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 22 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 57 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 62 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Maggie in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Rita, as one of the workers, is one of the starting characters in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. She has no special skill, but her weapon is a spatula just like Marty. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Her signature color is green since most of her orders have food of that color. *She, Lisa and Olga are the only customers with beauty marks. *When a player plays as Papa Louie in Papa's Burgeria on Mochi Games, Rita isn't a customer, only her co-worker Marty. *She is the first customer to have a triple order (3 meat orders) in Wingeria. *Her orders in Wingeria are hard to get perfect scores on because she orders 9 wings. *Rita is the first customer to wear all of her outfits from PL2:WBA in the restaurant time-management games. *Rita makes a cameo in the intro for Papa's Taco Mia, and can be seen in line for the Taco Eating Contest along with Roy and Marty (all previous workers). *In her Flipdeck is a large Diet Fizzo and a large Buttered Popcorn. She orders this in Papa's Hot Doggeria, however she actually orders a small Buttered Popcorn and medium Diet Fizzo, not large. *Her Flipdeck Picture is used in the badge icon for the "Concession Stand" badge. *During Sugarplex Film Fest, she carring Sugarplex Theater Ticket. *In Bakeria, her Style B is how she looks during Sugarplex Film Fest. Order Tickets Rita Mushroom.png|Rita's Pizzeria order rita taco mia.JPG|Rita's Taco Mia! order Rita Freezeria.png|Rita's Freezeria order Rita's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Rita's Pancakeria Order Marty and Rita Burgeria HD.png|Rita's Burgeria HD order wingeria rita.png|Rita's Wingeria Order rita's cupcakeria.png|Rita's Cupcakeria order rita's freezeria to go order.jpg|Rita's Freezeria To Go! order Rita Xmas.png|Rita's Donuteria order during Christmas Rita Regular.png|Rita's Donuteria regular order Rita's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Rita's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day ritacupcakeriatogo.png|Rita's Cupcakeria To Go Order during holidays. Rita Sugar.png|Rita's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.21.45 AM.png|Rita's Bakeria order during Christmas. Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 1.29.11 PM.png|Rita's Bakeria order during other holidays. Gallery Ritaold.PNG|Rita in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Ritaold.png|Rita in Papa's Pizzeria. Rita_on_papa's_burgeria_to_go.png|Papa's Burgeria To Go look. Rita (Taco Mia).png Rita new look.PNG|Rita's new look on Papa's Cupcakeria Rita 3D glasses.png 5 (Rita).jpg|Rita's Thumbs-Up pic. Exited rita.jpg|Papa Louie congratulating Rita for winning the Burgeria Burgeria mochibanner-e1304397293131.jpg|Rita to the far left Burgeria banner.jpg Confused.png|Rita confused Frame03.jpg|Rita in "Off To Work" story Rita Outfits.png|Rita in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers standing in line for the contest. PR.png|Perfect in Wingeria Burgeria to go.png|Rita in the Burgeria To go! icon. Marty and Rita.png|Rita and her coworker, Marty Poor Rita.png|"Um..." FreezeriaHDRita.jpg|Rita about to order in Freezeria HD Burgeria banner1.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Rita.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Happy Rita Pastaria.jpg|Yummy Italian pasta! Perfect Pasta for Rita.png Perfect Pasta for Rita 2.png A Pastaria 3.PNG|"What's taking so long?" zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.PNG|"Drop the Fork, Rita!!!" says cheetawolf Much people.jpg Perfect_donuts_for_Rita.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-26-35-864.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.07.png|Rita plays Steak And Jake Rita unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png|Rita, 3rd in line for a hot dog Rita pizzaperfect.png|Rita loves her perfect pizza Angry Rita.png|Oh, if only Papa Louie would let me, I'd beat you for giving me a bad taco! Rita Pancakeria Perfect.png|Rita has some perfect breakfast! Nice work Cooper! Rita Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png RitaGlitch.jpg|A glitch in Papa's Cheeseria where Rita appears twice! ritas rita.png|Rita orders a Fiery Flatbread,and gets a perfect! Rita Cheeseria Perfect.png|Rita and Nick are happy with perfect cheese sandwich! Rita 3D.png|Rita like her Cupcake Rita perfect.png|Rita is happy with her perfect Starlight Jubilee donuts! R4.jpg PapaWikipedia.png|Rita with a fanglove in Papa's Hot Doggeria Rita - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Rita in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Rita - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Rita Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Rita.jpg|By Forumer Flipline Prudence Shy Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Rita Rita - Chibi.jpg|Rita Chibi Rita (EPIC FAILED).png|Rita drawing by forum user Blaze The Cat. (EPIC FAILED) chibi rita uniform.jpg|chibi rita with her burgeria uniform Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters